


Three's A Party

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Threesomes, more tags to come, this is only part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Reader has been spending far too much time at work, and hasn't had nearly enough time with her boys, who have been desperately missing her something fierce.





	Three's A Party

The alarm was a blaring, horrible, terrible beast, but this was the third time she’d snoozed it and if she did it once more she would almost absolutely be late to work. She moaned to herself and made herself get out of bed to stifle the shrill, high pitched sound that her phone was making. 

This was her fifth morning in a row at work, and she had about three more over her head, due to a scheduling error that couldn’t be remedied without changing the entire schedule for the store. She had bit her initial response of “fuck no” when her store manager promised her overtime. It was that sweet time at the beginning of the year when bills were higher due to overspending throughout the holiday season, and extra money on her paycheck sounded incredible. 

She groaned and stretched out before slumping to the bathroom to check what the damage was for the morning. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided that, since she had showered yesterday, she could do with only washing her hair and hitting the main areas with a quick wash. 

When she got out of the shower and did her most minimal morning routine, she was so thankful to smell the delightful aroma of coffee permeating through her apartment. 

She thanked whatever gods were listening for the timed coffee maker that Tyler had gotten her for Christmas. It really, truly did change her entire mornings sometimes. Her heart and eyes went soft at the thought of him. She’d been spending so much time at work that it had been what seemed like ages since she last saw him or Mark. 

Realistically she had only been apart from them for a few days, three or four at the most, but that seemed like an eternity to her. 

Their...relationship ..was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She loved both of her boys with all of her heart. It was a shock to the both of them when she had sat them both down one night to tell them about her feelings for the two of them. It had been a tearful night, and she remembered almost chickening out, because the last thing she wanted to do was be selfish and ruin their friendship over her own feelings. 

They had all left that night confused and emotional, and she was sure that she had ruined every second of their friendships. 

The next day, though, early in the morning, came a knock at the door. 

It was Tyler, and his eyes were rimmed red, as if he’d either been crying or had stayed up all night, or even both. He asked if he could please come in and talk to her, and of course she let him. 

They sat on her couch for hours, talking about her feelings, and how he felt about it, and also about his own feelings. He was not against what she was suggesting to the boys, but he was confused. He didn’t understand the feelings he had, and he was concerned about Mark, knowing that the other man tended to bottle his emotions to an extent. 

Her heart had settled quite a bit when Tyler admitted his own feelings for her, but the pit in her stomach sank when Mark didn’t answer either of their calls. It was even worse when they were both alerted of his impromptu livestream, where his overall demeanor and attitude seemed just as upbeat as normal. 

It took the combined efforts of both of them before they could actually get ahold of Mark and basically force him to sit down with them and talk things out with them. 

They learned that Mark was really feeling conflicted about it. Which was reasnable, given the circumstances, especially the way they all lived in the public eye. 

Mark was mostly worried about getting involved in this tumulus relationship, and having it become public, only for it to backfire on him, as several of his past relationships had. He had really gone into a pit after his last relationship had taken a turn for the worst. 

After a very, very long evening of talking about feelings and relationships and thoughts, they decided to try it. 

It made her heart soar, when they both agreed to at least TRY things out. It was probably a smart idea, too, seeing as this would be her first experience in anything but a strictly monogamous relationship. 

Things were quite awkward for a while, nobody could quite get their footing at first. This was a first for all of them, and they all did their best to not get too worked up over any of it. 

Thinking back on all this made her smile, and when she went out to the kitchen to pour some coffee in an oversized mug, she almost felt like an alive human being. 

She really did have to hurry, though, so she took ten minutes to eat a simple breakfast of granola and yogurt, and drink her coffee before hurrying out the door and down the stairs of her apartment complex to her car. Thankfully she lived out of the hustle and bustle of the state and didn’t have to travel through the horrific traffic jams that tended to happen in the mornings. 

She worked at a small clothing store, whose price tags made her reel back in shock every single time. But people loved it and they bought quite a bit of it, which really shocked her. She’d grown up generally pretty conservative with her money after a few bad run ins with maxed out credit cards and bills on bills on bills. 

This job paid well, though, and part of her income was by commission, so the more people that bought from her meant that the higher her paycheck was. And thankfully she was a personable person, so people were drawn to her when they shopped. 

It was also nice when they were slower, because that meant she could work on some of her more personal projects. She was in charge of making thumbnails and descriptions for Mark’s videos for the time being, and she had been working with Tyler to try and finally get a few videos on his otherwise barren channel. He had so many good ideas, and she assured him of that so frequently, but he was shy and didn’t necessarily see himself the way she saw him. 

He had always been hard on himself, from the day they met. He hadn’t been the nicest person growing up, tending to be more on the bully side of things during high school, and he was very regretful of that, because as he grew and matured, he realized that his actions were not appropriate, and that he couldn’t change the things he had once done. It sat heavily with him, and he was so genuine and kind almost all of the time, as if he felt that his kindness was paying off a penance. She reminded him that behaviors like that during that age were completely normal and that he shouldn't feel guilty over it. He would just give her that almost sad smile and would kiss her forehead.  
Today was a slower day at work, given that it was directly after the holidays, so most people were drowning in credit card bills and monthly payments for the gifts that they had gotten for their special ones. She had her bag that included her laptop and all of her other necessary graphic design tools, when she got into the shop and settled in, she propped her feet up on a shelf and turned everything on. She was in the optimal place to watch the door, and had a good vantage point to be able to peer at the tables if anyone were to come in. 

Mark was playing a new horror game, one that was quite riveting actually. She watched through the first few minutes until she caught a shot of him making a goofy face, and then screenshotted it so that she could use it for the thumbnail. 

She got very immersed in her work when she did it, to the point where she zoned out, which was why she was glad that it was a slower day, because she didn't have to worry too much about helping customers out. About ten minutes into tracing and shading over Mark's face, she was shocked when someone leaned over the counter and traced over her free hand. 

She jumped, but saw that it was just Tyler, although she did have a few curses prepped and ready to go if it were anyone else. 

She sighed and shook her head in exasperation, but smiled at him nonetheless. 

"Sneaky bastard." She muttered good naturedly, turning her hand to grasp his gently. 

He laughed that addicting laugh of his and her heart melted. He lit up so completely when he laughed, and it was the most endearing thing ever. 

She got up from her seat and walked around the counter, hoisting herself up on the other side and dragging him over by the hand so that he could stand in between her legs. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were busy all day?" She asked, smiling up at him. 

Tyler shrugged and grinned at her.

“Mark’s alarm didn’t go off, so we’re just postponing until tonight. I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

He peered over at her computer for a second and she reached over to snag it to show him the thumbnail she had been working on. He snorted and shook his head with a grin.

“I like it. You’re so talented, baby, it always blows my mind.”

She blushed and closed the top of her laptop and pulled him closer, resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat thumped loud and steady in her ears and she couldn’t help but sigh out and smile happily.

His long fingers traced down her spine gently and she relaxed into him.

“Mind if I hang out for a while? Seems slow today, and I haven’t gotten to see you in a while.” He asked her, pouting comically and making his bright blue eyes look enormous.

“Of course. Know what Mark is up to? If he feels like it he can come in too?” She asked, leaning back on the counter now, her hands planted flat as she kept herself steady.

That made Tyler flush a little bit.

“Um. Well, do you mind if it’s just you and I today? I’ve been missing the one on one time lately.”

He never liked to admit that he wanted special attention or contact without Mark around, because he felt like that took away from their relationship.

“That’s fine, babe, I can see Mark tomorrow. I’m off, finally,” She said, reaching up to lace her fingers in his hair and scratch his scalp gently, “Is that okay?”

“Of course I just...miss you a bit, that’s all. I’ve been feeling a little off lately, and I just want to be with you for a while—on our own—and just...thank you for understanding that.”

Tyler tended to be able to internally express his feelings and emotions, and when he put pen to paper, he created the most beautiful words, but when he spoke, there were times when the words didn’t come out properly.

Thankfully, she was generally pretty good at judging meanings and whatnot behind words, and if she couldn’t, she never hesitated to work it out with him to go over what exactly it was he meant.

“Maybe if we’re not busy I’m here around lunch time, I can close up for my break and we can go get some Thai food, or maybe sushi?” She suggested, smoothing the wrinkles from the front of his shirt. He was dressed casually, in a t-shirt that had the name of some distillery that he visited during his college days, and a pair of black basketball shorts.

“Hmm. Sushi? Mark just ordered Thai last week. That’s a sometimes food for me. Haven’t had sushi in a while though.”

She smiled and nodded at him, peeking up when she heard the bells above the door jingle. She greeted the customer there and the gesture was returned with an uninterested look and more chatter on the cell phone that she hadn’t realized was in their hand.

She sat back and rolled her eyes, smirking at Tyler when he copied her expression almost to a tee.

“You look like me now,” she teased, cupping his cheek and stroking along the long, prominent bone there.

“There could be worse fates,” he retorted, shaking his head but also smiling at the same time. “I’m going to go down to the corner store and get us some drinks, what do you want?”

“Hm. Just some kind of iced tea or something. Surprise me.”

He nodded happily and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently before grasping her hand one last time and walking out of the shop, enormous smile plastered on his face.

When he came back twenty minutes later, the shop was empty again and she was refolding all of the clothes that the last person had been rummaging through. She grumbled under her breath a bit and rolled her eyes. Did people not understand that it was only courteous to make things look presentable after they were done?

Probably not, she thought, because not everyone has had to work retail, and fix the same kinds of things in stores that she had.

Regardless, Tyler came back with a couple bags, filled with various drinks and a few things to munch on throughout the day.

It was a relatively quick day, and soon enough both of them were out of there as soon as her relief showed up. They had gotten caught up on just talking and munching throughout the day that they ended up just going to dinner after her shift.

It was an intimate, but casual restaurant, so neither of them felt uncomfortable in their normal day to day clothes while they were there. Her heart fluttered and raced as his heavy lidded gaze took her in.

“You’re gorgeous,” He said, simply and plainly, as if he were commenting on the weather.

She flushed and ducked her head a bit, bashful at his blatant compliment. He was insistent though, to the extent that he reached across the table to clasp one of her hands between his.

“I mean it,” He said earnestly, that boyishly handsome smile of his making his eyes crinkle at the corners. He truly was such a heartthrob if her heart had any say in the matter.

Their dinner was lovely, in the end. They were able to just talk and share a sushi boat, which was exactly what she didn’t know she wanted.

“Mind if I come up? He asked her, once they were outside of her apartment.

She pondered for a moment and let a smile quirk upon her lips.

“Hmmmm. I don’t know, what’s in it for me?” She asked, batting her lashes up at him.

“Well, I WAS going to offer to give you a massage, but if you’re hesitant, I’m not sure if I should.” He teased, shifting so that he was standing close enough to her that she could feel his body heat.

She blushed and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, well, who am I to interrupt your plans for the evening? Come on, big boy.” She said, in her most put on, sultry voice. He grinned and put one big, hot hand on the base of her spine and led her up the stairs to her apartment.

Her heart thudded steadily in her chest and the anticipation of what would happen during their night together was truly killing her.

Once she got into the house, he shut the door behind himself and the locked it slowly.

There was little to no chance that anyone would have come into her apartment, but the added intimacy that he felt the need to lock the door to make sure that they weren't interrupted in any way shape or form.

"Want a beer? I still have some PBR and some Yuengling from last week?" she offered, slipping out of her sneakers.

"Not right now, maybe later though?" he said, pulling her back into his arms and burying his face into her neck, nuzzling there and breathing her in slowly. Her back was pressed into his chest and she relished in just being held by him.

His next movement felt almost hesitant, but he pressed his lips against the side of her neck and kissed there gently. Her shoulders, which she didn’t realize were tense, immediately slumped as she relaxed in his touch.

"Come to the bedroom with me, babe, I want to take care of you. You've been so stressed lately, I want to help you relax." he murmured, his voice deep and rumbling into her ear. She shivered at that and nodded, letting him take her by the hand and lead her into the bedroom.

"Go sit down, honey, and take your top off." Tyler said to her, kissing her forehead gently as he disappeared into the bathroom to do something or another.

She took her top off and was just reaching back to unclasp her bra, when he came out with a bottle of lotion and a couple towels draped over his arm. He gave her a crooked smile and watched her as she slid the straps of her bra down her arms and then slipped it off.

He sighed a little bit, taking in the sight of her bare breasts as he knelt down in front of her, his big hands cupping them gently, thumbs swiping over her nipples carefully.

"Mmm. I can't believe how gorgeous you are, babe. Here, turn over, I don't want to get too distracted." He said, smiling gently at her.

She flushed all the way from her chest to her ears and listened to him, turning over so that she was on her belly, giving him ample room on the bed to get up and settle next to her. He surprised her when he straddled himself across her thighs, settling himself down gently, as to not put too much weight on her. His slightly dry, calloused hands first just dragged up and down her back, his long fingers tracing each knob of her spine.

She shivered beneath him but felt tension seeping out of her body. It had been far too long since she'd felt either his or Mark's hands on her, and this was the perfect end to a day spent well with him.

"I just need to text Mark really quick, to let him know that we're going to have to reschedule. I need to spend all night with you, baby girl." Tyler murmured, swiping his thumb over her shoulder as he reached for his phone. He took a moment to tap out a message, and then she heard the sound of his phone powering off, before he leaned over her back and pressed the most gentle, soft kiss to the base of her neck.

"You sure I'm not interrupting anything between you two?" she asked sleepily.

After being so high-stress all week, and finally being able to just lay in her bed with one of her loves, she could finally relax and let herself enjoy it.

"Of course not, babe. I just want to take care of you tonight, and what I have in mind is going to take longer than just a couple hours." She could hear him squirting some of the lotion in his palm before rubbing them together. He started up by her shoulders and smoothed the slightly warmed lotion into her skin before applying pressure to her bunched up muscles.

"You've been holding your stress here, babe." he murmured, already halfway to absentminded as he worked on her.

When he went to school to get his degree in Sports Management, he was required to take a six week course in physical therapy so that he knew the ins and outs of what he would need to be in charge of, were he ever to be managing a team. During this time he actually did learn how to assess the stresses on the body like this, and was able to help others with basic massage therapy.

Any other thoughts flew right out of her mind when he stopped at the nape of her neck and dug his fingers into it carefully. She moaned the same way she would moan if he were between her thighs, because the pressure and release of tension from that spot felt almost as good as the orgasm he had given her last week. She could almost feel the grin on his face when she let her hands fist into the sheets as she accepted the near-orgasmic pleasure he was giving her. 

“Feel good, babe?” He asked her, leaning down to press a kiss against the back of her neck, if only to see her shudder and shiver beneath him. 

“Yeah, really good,” she murmured softly, arching up into his touch as he dragged his other hand down to the base of her spine, pressing on either side and feeling where was more tense and what needed more work. 

Absently, she knew that his cock was slowly hardening against her ass. Presently, though, all she was worried about was how glorious his hands felt against her. 

She didn’t realize that she was letting out soft, breathy moans every few seconds. That is, until he leaned down and kissed the spot below her ear and murmured to her. 

“If you don’t stop that, babe, we’re going to have a bigger issue on our hands.”

“And what kind of problem would that be?” She sighed out.

“A problem that I’m not sure if you want tonight or not,” he rumbled out, “I want you to relax, first and foremost.”

She paused and thought about her next move carefully, chewing words over in her mind slowly.

“But Tyler, what if I want your thick, hard cock right now?” 

Her voice was syrup sweet and it took him a moment to comprehend that she actually did just say that to him. She could feel his cock twitch slightly, and stifled her smile into the pillow that she was laying on. He sighed out a little growl into her neck and nipped at the exposed skin there.

“Are you sure? Tonight is supposed to be for you, baby girl.” He asked, stilling his hands at the base of her spine and slowly rutting his still-hardening cock against her ass. 

She laughed and made to turn over, so he shifted off of her and let her do so. 

“Baby, it’s been nearly a week since I’ve been any kind of intimate with you or Mark. I want it just as bad as you do, believe me.”

He gave her that perfect, crooked smile once more and leaned over to kiss her, fully and properly on the lips. She smiled softly into the kiss and let her eyes slip shut so that she could just enjoy it with no sort of distractions. 

His big hand came up to cup her cheek and she sighed quietly and contentedly, parting her lips carefully when his tongue swiped over them. His kisses were always careful and sweet, it was something that she could always count on. 

“Mmh, baby, you’re never allowed to work this much in one week ever again.” He rumbled against her lips, his sharp canine teeth nipping into her lower lip.

She laughed breathlessly and grinned into their kiss. 

“Easy for you to say.”

She reached up and cupped his jaw, stroking over the stubble there and then down the side of his throat. He growled out a little laugh and started to kiss down the line of her throat, the remnants of lotion on his hands being massaged into her breasts as he cupped them and swiped his thumbs over her nipples. 

His cock throbbed against her thigh and he moaned into the hollow of her throat when he felt her hand reach between his thighs and gently stroke him from root to tip. 

“God, baby, I’ve missed your pretty little hands on me…” 

Tyler was one to prefer a more firm touch, as opposed to Mark, who always seemed so eager for gentle teasing touches, so she tightened her fist just a hair around his cock and gave him a few long, steady strokes. 

It was so empowering to feel him shuddering and moaning above her, only from stroking his cock. His forehead was pressed against hers and his eyes were pressed shut as he gasped.

“Baby, please. I’m not going to last long, I need to be inside of you. I--I’m sorry, I’m not going to last long tonight, can I eat your pretty little pussy and get you ready for me? Hmm?” 

She gasped and whined at that, nipping at his thin lips as she nodded to him.

“Please?” 

He grinned at her and kissed the hollow of her throat one last time before sliding down her body slowly. He stopped on his way down and lapped thick, wet lines over her nipples and sucked at them for just a moment before shifting so that his shoulders were pushing her thighs apart.

She felt his hot breath wafting over her skin and she panted softly, waiting for that first initial touch of his tongue. She didn’t have to wait long, though, because it seemed that he was just as hungry for her as she was to feel him. 

His tongue parted her labia gently and he kissed her just like he had been kissing her mouth, wet and long and deep. Her breath punched out of her lungs in short, sharp pants. 

“Baaabyyy, it’s been too long since I’ve been able to taste you, god, you always taste so good..” he murmured, letting his tongue flick over her clit gently. She whimpered softly and curled her fingers into his hair, not using any force or moving his head, only holding onto his soft curls. She shifted up so that she could see what he was doing and moaned as if she were in pain when she saw the absolutely blissed out expression as his tongue dug into her clit. Her eyes slipped shut and her head fell back when he closed his lips around the tight little nub and slipped one of his long fingers into her. 

She always loved the way that Tyler’s fingers felt inside of her, because they were so long and surprisingly delicate for the large, muscular build he had. 

He sucked at her clit so carefully and curled his finger up, prodding for that one spot inside of her that made her see stars. When she whimpered out, he grinned against her and prodded another finger against her hole, working it into her carefully. It was hard for her to keep her hips still while he lapped and sucked over her clit, so she didn’t really even try. He could keep her hips down on the bed with a simple sweep of his arm over her belly, if he so wanted to. 

“Do you want to cum like this?” He asked, quickening the pace of his fingers. She glanced down and saw him licking his lips clean of her slick wetness. She moaned deeply and nodded, her vision going hazy when he dove right back in to suckle at her clit like his life depended on it. 

The orgasm he was working out of her was going to be a long, hard one, and she knew it by the way the heat was rising up in her belly, white hot and intense. All it took was a firm curl of Tyler’s fingers in her and she was sobbing out his name as her cunt clenched around his fingers. His lips popped off of her clit and his fingers eased her through the orgasm, enlongating it and making her feel like it would truly never end. 

Until it did.

He slowly eased his fingers out of her and groaned when they came out coated with her slickness. He rubbed it between his fingers, and then slid them into his mouth to clean them off quickly. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby, okay? I need to feel you clenching around my cock, please, baby…”

“Tyler, please, please, I need it from you, love, please? I wanna feel you stretch me out with your gorgeous cock,” she gasped, as he grinned and rubbed the head of his cock through her wetness. 

He made to slick his cock inside her, although with his rushed movements he ended up completely missing and rutting up against her clit again. She tried to stifle her giggle, but when he started laughing too, there was absolutely no chance that she was going to be able to hold it back. She adored his laugh, and how loud and truly joyful it was. 

She reached up and pulled him down by the back of his head, kissing him so tenderly before reaching her hand down to help line his cock up with her hole so that he could slide easily into her. 

His fat cockhead slipped into her cunt, and she could feel his forehead crease up when he pressed it in deeper. He held her in his arms tighter and his mouth dropped open on a gasping sigh when he slowly bottomed out in her. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and when she opened them again, his were pressed shut, and he was pressing his forehead against hers as if to brace himself. 

“So good, you’re so good for me, baby, such a good girl.” 

She shivered at his praise and stroked through his hair, trying to stay still, although it was easier said than done because it had been over a week since she’d had his cock in her and this felt like absolute heaven. 

“Tyler, p l e a s e. Kiss me?” she murmured, stroking down the side of his cheek, and cupping his jaw, tipping her face up to meet him halfway in the slow, deep kiss that they were about to share. He moaned into her mouth when he started to slowly draw back out and thrust into her. It was slow at first. She could tell by the way he was clenching his hand in the sheets beside her head that he was fighting with himself to not cum early. 

It really wasn’t going to be a long romp between the two of them though, because in the week that she hadn’t seen either of her boys, she hadn’t even had time to pleasure herself in any way, aside from a quick roll with her vibrator one night to take the edge off of her frustrations. 

On a particularly hard thrust right against that spot that made her see stars, she whimpered into his mouth, feeling herself lose more and more composure as his hips worked against hers. 

“Ty...Tyler I..it’s okay, I haven’t cum all week, I’m really not going to last very long,” she murmured to him on a breathless laugh. 

“Oh baby, that’s alright, that just means we’ll have to make up for it later tonight, hmm?” He said, grinning at her, his sharp, white teeth glinting in the low light.

She moaned loudly when he started thrusting harder and deeper into her, his hipbones pressing harder into hers, but not so hard that she’d bruise, unlike some other times. 

Her mind went relatively blank when he reached down and thumbed over her clit, though, and soon after that she felt that hot rise in her belly, the warning that she was going to cum hard. 

“Ty, Ty, Ty,” she babbled quietly. “‘m gonna c-cum, harder please, just a little bit, please?” 

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, his canines snagging into her lower lip as he pulled nearly the entire way out and slammed back into her, harder than she expected, but equally as perfect. It was just enough to send her teetering over the edge, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out and burying her face into his neck. 

His breath quickened and he fucked her through it as much as he could, before pulling his cock out of her quickly, reaching down to stroke himself once, twice, three times before he came over her belly on a loud shout of pleasure. 

“W-Why didn’t you…?” She whimpered out, glancing down and seeing his cum pooling over her skin. 

“Because I didn’t check with you first, and I didn’t want to be a dick and leave a mess of the sheets, but babe, I promise, give me twenty minutes and I’ll work my cum so deep into you during round two, if you want me to.” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her pouting lips, before leaning over to snag his discarded shirt to clean her skin off. “But first, let me hold you and get my breath back, okay?” 

She shivered again, never being more thankful for her birth control implant than now. 

“Okay, only as long as you promise. Although I may be able to make twenty minutes into fifteen,” she said quietly, a wicked glint in her eyes as she rolled over on top of his chest and kissed him deep and wet and filthy, her tongue dancing with his as she stroked over his sensitive chest before grinding her hips carefully over the sweet swell of his abs.

“Christ, woman, fifteen minutes may even turn into ten at this rate,” he groaned, knowing that she could feel his cock twitching against her ass as she moved over him. She grinned against his lips murmured out a delighted moan, making him reach back to grab her ass and solidify the teasing movements against his cock, growling softly in her mouth when she decided to play dirty and suckle at the tip of his tongue.

“Filthy little minx. You’re going to ride me this time. Understood?”

The next morning she woke up pleasantly sore and overjoyed. She rolled over to curl into Tyler’s side, but was startled to see that it was in fact, very much _Tyler,_ it was Mark. She gasped and jumped a little bit. It was far too early to be playing the swaperoo with her. 

“Jesus, Mark, give a girl some time to wake up before scaring the shit out of her…” she muttered, clapping a hand over her heart and smiling sleepily up at her other lover.

He giggled like a boy and grinned at her. 

“Sorry babygirl, it was too good to not get in this nice, warm, cozy bed with you. You looked so sweet.” 

She blushed at that and then glanced around the room, seeing that Tyler was gone, as were his clothes and other belongings he had had on him last night. She shoved the little bit of disappointment away and focused on Mark.

“Where did Ty go already?” 

“Ethan got a leak in his basement which turned into a flood, so Tyler offered to go help him clean up, since you and I have a day planned together.” Mark said, laying flat on his back with his arms folded behind his head. He patted his chest for her to come lay on, and then wrapped one arm around her. 

He seemed to only be wearing a pair of silky basketball shorts under the blankets, but what she was really focused on was the warmth of his chest. She nuzzled her cold nose in the dip between his pecs, and grinned when he yelped out at it. 

“Rude,” he muttered, kissing the top of her head, muffling a smile. 

She pressed gentle little kisses into his hot, tanned skin, and heard him sigh out in pleasure. 

“It’s been far too long, babygirl. I’ve missed your soft little hands.” He rumbled, sighing out softly. 

“Mmm. I know. I’ve missed being with you. With you both. It doesn’t feel the same without you, sweetheart.” 

“I know. I hope I never get stuck working like that ever again. What a nightmare.” She sighed, letting her eyes slip shut as he stroked through her hair gently. He had wonderfully strong hands, but they could be so tender and gentle. 

She relaxed into him and murmured soft praise when he began stroking down her back. It was relaxing in a way that she hadn’t felt in a while, although soon enough his motive was much more clear.

His blunt fingertips were tracing all the way down her spine, and over the swell of her ass to dip between her thighs on every pass. She giggled into his chest and nipped a sharp spot on his collarbone.

“I haven’t even been awake for twenty minutes and you’re already trying to cop a feel?” She teased him, sliding her hand down his front to cup her palm over his half hard cock in his shorts. 

“Baaaabeee, c’mon, cut me some slack. I haven’t seen you for a week, and you KNOW I love the way you look after Tyler fucks you good and hard.” 

His comment made her flush, she always forgot how vulgar he could get at times. 

He laughed loudly and grazed his fingers over her swollen, wet hole, and grinned when she whimpered in his arms. 

“Baaabyygiiirlll, can I go down on you? Hmm? Can I lick you open and make you feel good?” 

She blushed even deeper, and bit her lip. 

“I haven’t showered, though and...Tyler came in me last night...I don’t know if you--” 

He cut her off, kissing her deeply and chuckling. 

“Go get your shower. Make it a quick one, or I might just continue this party without you.”

He reached down to palm over his cock, and roll his hips up into his hand before moaning softly, as his cock hardened further at his own touch. She knew it wasn’t a bluff either, because he was an impatient man, who loved instant gratification, so she scrambled out of her bed and ran to the shower, listening to his laughter as she slid on the linoleum. 

Her shower was quick, she didn’t pay any particular attention to anything aside from getting clean. All she could think about was Mark in her bed, stroking his thick, hard cock, and the way he’d be leaking precum all down his shaft, and she moaned, sliding a hand between her thighs and carefully rubbing herself to stave off some of the desperation. 

She got out quickly and dried herself off, padding back into the bedroom as she towel-dried her hair. She froze in her steps immediately, though, seeing that Mark had indeed began without her. His shorts and briefs were discarded, and he had one muscular arm tucked behind his head, while his free hand was loose around his cock, stroking it hard enough that his hips were arched off of the bed. 

“Damn. I didn’t even take a long shower, I figured you could be patient for once in your life.” she teased him, crawling onto the bed, feeling her skin heat more as she took in the sight of him, along with the heat from her shower. 

“Mmm. Baby, I couldn’t stop thinking about your gorgeous body, though. Why don’t you come up here and sit on my face so that I can eat your cunt while you suck my cock?” 

His low growl hit her directly in the base of her spine, making her shiver and nod, not finding it in her to even sass him back. She crawled up the bed next to him and then flipped around so that she could lower herself down over him. He wasn’t a patient man, though, and grabbed her hips greedily to pull her down firmly on his face, so that his tongue could spear her open. She hardly had time to steady herself using her hands on his hips, before his tongue was passing over her clit, easing her into it all. 

She sighed and whined a little bit, before she leaned down and stroked his cock in her hands a few times, feeling his velvet smooth skin in her hands on each stroke. She licked her lips and then dipped her head down so that she could take his cockhead in her mouth, moaning sharply at the sweetsaltybitter taste of his precum. His cock was already slick from the way he’d been spreading it when he was stroking himself. 

He growled into her and then used his hands to keep her spread open for him, so that he could spear his tongue into a point in her hole, slowly tonguefucking her with it. She shivered above him but just took his cock further into her mouth. Her thumbs stroked over his hipbones and she let her eyes flutter shut, to just embrace the sheer pleasure of being pleasured while pleasuring one of her lovers.

She cried out though when she felt the tip of Mark’s tongue glide over one of the spots inside of her that made her see spots. It only made her suck his cock more vigorously, though, which was very likely part of his plan. Her mind blanked out when she felt his lips press against her clit, kissing it as if he were kissing her mouth. He popped on and off of her clit for a moment and then shifted so that he could kiss against her slick, wet, swollen hole, his tongue darting out to lap at her wetness. 

She shook above him, not on the verge of orgasm quite yet, but if he kept it up like this, she would be in next to no time. She didn’t want to cum before him, though, he deserved a nice, long, hard orgasm, so she redoubled her efforts.

It didn’t go unnoticed either, when he groaned out against her and let his head fall back for a moment. 

“God, baby...oh, right there, please? Yessss, drag your tongue riiight there, good girl,” his words were rushed and breathless. She smiled to herself softly and followed his direction, knowing that what he was asking for was really and truly his weakness. When she fluttered her tongue over that tight bundle of nerves right beneath his cockhead, he whimpered as if he had just been hit in the gut. His hands tightened on her hips and he groaned out softly.

“Babe, mmmmh, baby, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that…” he gasped when she sealed her lips tight around the head of his cock and _sucked._

She popped off of him and licked her swollen lips clean, taking a deep breath before kissing over his leaking slit. 

“Mark, baby, I came three times last night. When’s the last time you’ve had a good orgasm?” she murmured, reaching her hand up to stroke him while she caught her breath in between little kitten licks over his weeping slit.

“Are you sure?” 

“Babe, I know that you’re going to get between my thighs as soon as you’re done cumming, I know you’re going to make good on your intentions. Please, just let me make you cum, sweetheart? I want to swallow your cum, Mark…”

“ _Fuck,_ okay, baby, okay!” He yelped when she lapped her tongue over him again. Her hand still stroked at the last few inches that she couldn’t get to due to the awkward angle, but his tongue lapping over her clit again made it all worth it. She moaned lowly in her throat and reached her other hand up so that she could roll his spit-slicked balls in her palm. 

That was what made him come undone. 

He growled out a sharp warning, so that she could at least brace herself, and then in the next instant, his cockhead firmed up in her mouth and she felt him cumming. She panted softly, keeping her mouth around just the head of his cock and sucked gently as he spilled his load on her tongue. 

It must have been a while since his last solid orgasm, because he generally didn’t cum this much, not that she was complaining. She swallowed him down, her nose crinkling a little bit, even though she didn’t intend for it to. 

He was never offended by that, though. It wasn’t the most pleasant taste, but definitely not so unpleasant that she would lean over to spit it out.

With his orgasms, much like anyone else, there was about a fifty fifty chance that he was either going to be even more energized afterwards, or hazy and sated. This time was not the latter. 

He bodily flipped them over so that he was between her thighs, much like she had mentioned and her hands fisted in the sheets when his thumb pulled back the soft hood of her clit so that he could suckle on it directly while also sliding two of his fingers inside of her. 

Where Tyler’s fingers were longer and slimmer, Mark’s were thicker, but slightly shorter. She breathed out heavily, the initial shock and arousal of their reversed positions hitting her directly in her core. She carefully slipped one hand in his hair, not pulling or tugging, but holding on to him all the same. 

He growled and sucked on her clit as if it were going to be his last meal, and someone was trying to take it away from him, as his fingers curled up, searching for that spot in her. When he hit the change of texture, he grinned, knowing that he had it, and started tap-tap-tapping his fingers on it, rubbing and pressing against it to a beat or tempo that only he was hearing. 

“Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me, cum on my face, baby, cum on me, please?” He hardly pulled away from her cunt to growl out his demands to her. 

Between the magic he was working between her thighs and the reverberations against her clit, she was right on the verge of her orgasm, for real this time. She whimpered as her thighs tensed up and she really did grab ahold of his hair this time, pulling his face in closer to where she needed him. He growled out a laugh against her and then _sucked_ on her clit and she was done for. 

She cried out, one of her hands out of his hair and gripping in her own hair as her back arched and her hips bucked up. 

That is, until one of his arms looped around her waist and held her down, so that he could feast on her and lick her clean. She shook and shivered above him and pushed him away when she began to get oversensitive.

“Stopstopstop, too much, Mark, too much..” she giggled out, blushing when he lifted his head up and his lips and chin were slick with her wetness. 

He grinned and licked his lips clean, but wiped the rest of his face off on his arm. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you today, baby, and just wait until tonight...Tyler’s coming back over once he and Ethan get things under control...we’ve missed you so much, baby.” 

“I think I need a little break after that, hon, can we get some breakfast and coffee, before you get too ahead of yourself?” 

She giggled at the way he rolled his eyes good naturedly and grumbled at her, even though he was grinning the whole time.

“Sure thing, babe. Why don’t you go get something on Netflix going while I get breakfast started? We haven’t finished Stranger Things yet, if you want to hit the last three episodes?”

She grinned and nodded, so ready to veg out with him for a while. 

She snagged his previously discarded shirt from the ground and slipped into it, while he just got out of bed and slipped his briefs back on. 

“Are you sure you’re not the meal?” She teased, reaching out to grab his ass gently. 

He flushed all the way down to his chest and it was the first time all morning that she’d seen him bashful.

“Oh hush,” he muttered, giving her a tiny smile and a gentle roll of his eyes as he walked out to the kitchen. She grinned and watched him leave, watched the gorgeous roll of his muscles and the way the sun hit his golden tanned skin.

 

She followed out a few minutes later after she brushed her teeth and splashed some water over her face to refresh herself. 

She padded out to the livingroom and got the television set up, which only took a moment before she went out to the kitchen to help Mark. 

They worked quietly together, he making bacon and eggs, and she doing the toast and coffee. He was telling her about his week quietly while she listened and murmured back her little comments. Then it was her turn to talk about her week, sharing the silly stories that always came with working retail. He grinned and chuckled at the things she was saying, but then they were sitting around the little table in the living room, totally immersed in both eating their food and watching one of the best shows that either of them had ever seen. 

Once breakfast was done with, she snuggled into his side, pulling a soft blanket over their shoulders and pressed gentle kisses to the side of his chest. His arm was solid around her and she was in heaven. 

Although, part way through the second to last episode, Mark leaned forward and paused the episode before turning to face her, and then to lean in and kiss her without much warning. 

She mumbled a questioning little sound out, but then sighed when she felt his tongue swipe against her bottom lip. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you riding me right now, baby.” he murmured, his teeth snagging her bottom lip and sucking it between his lips. She whined lowly and deeply, his words hitting her right where it was welcomed. She reached over and felt his cock hardening in his briefs, and stroked him gently through the fabric. 

“Ohh, good girl, getting me ready for you.” 

She blushed at the praise and shifted so that she could tug his cock out of his briefs, and stroke him properly. 

“Mmmh, I love the way your hands feel on me.” He rumbled, kissing down the column of her throat as she worked him over. 

“Do you...aaah, do you want it right here?” She asked as he nibbled the little spot right at the base of her neck. 

“Yes, baby, I do. I want you to ride my cock right here on the couch, c’mon, you know it’ll feel good…” He said, voice low and deep, as he reached between her thighs and gathered up her slickness on one finger and rubbed her clit with it. 

She whimpered and parted her thighs further, giving him more room to touch her. 

“Come on baby, come straddle my lap, I want to get my cock in you now, okay? Do I need to stretch you out more, or do you think you can take me?”

“No, no, I’m good, I think I can take it…” she murmured, forcing herself to shift away from his hand, and get herself over his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. He grinned at her, teeth glinting slightly in the sun, and god he was gorgeous. That was all she could think about while he lined himself up carefully and slipped the head of his cock in her slowly.

She gasped and dropped her head down to his shoulder and grasped at his biceps. Everything felt so much more intense at this angle, and he was still easing up into her, and she whimpered, sinking her teeth into his collarbone when he bottomed out in her. 

“Oh, fuck, Mark, _fuck_ you’re so deep, you’re so deep, Mark.” she whimpered, shivering on top of him as his hands roamed over her body.

“God, take this off, please,” he groaned, tugging the shirt over her head so that he could lean in and kiss down from her collarbones to between her breasts, tipping his head so that he could kiss over them softly and then, when he glanced up to see her watching him, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, sucking softly on it and watching her face contort in pleasure. 

One of his hands stroked over her other breast, pinching and rolling at her other nipple, while the other was on her hip, guiding her up and down, helping her get a good pace so that while she bounced over him, he could fuck up into her to make everything that much better. 

She whimpered and gasped, holding on to his hair, to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin and gasping out her pleasure for him as he sank his cock deeper and deeper into her, until she swore she could feel him all the way up in her belly. She whined and moaned and praised him, choking out words of filth and pleasure. 

Until she heard the door open. 

The door which was right across the room.

If she had her mind rationally thinking, she knew that it could only be one other person, but Mark’s cock was so deep in her that she couldn’t think about anything else but how much pleasure he was giving her.

“God, Mark, you really aren’t fucking around today, huh?” she heard the familiar voice at the door, as he quickly closed and locked it behind him.

“You could say that, Ty.” Mark laughed breathlessly. 

She whimpered and felt everything tighten up in her body as she heard Tyler making his way over to them.

“It’s a good thing I took a shower there before I left, because I do not want to miss out on this. Baby, what do you want?” 

She could hear his zipper opening and his jeans falling down as he stepped out of them and walked across the room to them. She gasped and panted when he tipped her head back by a handful of her hair and kissed her deeply, and then stroked her side gently when he leaned over her to press a kiss against Mark’s sweaty forehead. 

“What do you want from me baby?” Tyler rumbled in her ear, kissing along the column of her neck and breathing heavily as he watched her come more and more apart with every thrust. 

“Can I suck your cock, please? Please, Ty?” She was begging for him already, turning her head to the side and gazing up at him. 

He grinned and laughed, stroking his cock once or twice before guiding it to her lips, smearing the droplet or two of his precum over her lips. She whimpered and opened her mouth, bobbing her head down quicker than either of them anticipated and gagging on his thick length. Her lips were stretched wide around his cock, and when she gazed up, he was snarling a bit as she took him deeper and deeper. 

Her throat burned a little bit, and her eyes watered just slightly when his hips jerked a little bit. 

“God you take my cock so well, babe, you’re so good for me.” He moaned, stroking her cheek with one of his big thumbs.

This gave Mark every opportunity to play with her breasts and grind up into her hard. For a few minutes, Mark thumbed and pinched at her nipples, licking over his fingers so they could glide easier and more slick. 

He felt her shaking and shivering stronger though, so he took one hand and pressed it between her shoulder blades, his strong arm steadying her. She whimpered around Tyler’s cock at a particularly hard thrust from Mark and held onto Tyler’s hips. 

She gasped when Mark abandoned her nipples for her clit and then pulled off of Tyler’s cock, catching her breath and reaching up to stroke him in the absence of her mouth. 

“Mark, you’re gonna make me cum,” she said, voice thick and low with her arousal, “God, that feels so fucking good.” 

She slid the head of Tyler’s cock back into her mouth and moaned when Mark started to gently pinch and rub her clit a little harder. 

“Yeah, and I thought I was going to last longer...what the fuck was I thinking?” Tyler gritted out above her, gripping her shoulder as he slowly fucked her throat, something that he knew she loved. 

She was in blissful heaven between them, at that moment, feeling so much pleasure from everything that was happening. She didn’t think that it could get any better, but then it did. 

Mark bottomed out in her and held her down onto him by her shoulders and started to just grind in her, right against that spot that he was finger fucking earlier that morning. 

She let out the longest, most choked out sob she could manage, while Tyler’s thick cock was in her mouth, because there was her orgasm, hitting her over the back of the head, and making her eyes roll back. 

They both worked to keep her upright between them, and she recognized that Mark must have been cumming too because he was groaning and burying his face between her breasts. 

Tyler had a grip on her chin and was keeping her blissed out gaze on him while he gently fucked into her mouth. 

“Oh god you’re so good, look at you, getting fucked hard and still taking my thick cock so well. Oh, baby, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum in your mouth, okay?” 

She nodded, eyes desperate on his as she watched his face contort and open up through his orgasm. The way his eyes opened up and gazed at her as if she was a goddess made her whimper, and she distantly heard Mark whining because that must have made her cunt clench up and he was still buried deep inside her. 

And then Tyler was cumming, thick and hot down her throat. He was always louder than Mark, shouting out slightly when he came, whereas Mark tended to whine and moan. 

What happened next was almost a haze, she wasn’t really with it, and one moment they were on the couch, and when she opened her eyes after blinking, she was in her bed, and Mark was cleaning her up with a warm, wet cloth. Tyler came in a moment later, and was carrying a few bottles of water and a few of the single serve smoothie drinks that she had in the fridge. They both got into the bed on either side of her as she sat up slowly, supported by both of her lovers. 

Tyler quietly handed her the smoothie, knowing that she would need the sugar and substance in her belly more than them, and that they could share the other one in between the water that would be passed around. 

Tyler was more quiet after a hard orgasm like that, tending to be more of a cuddler and preferring to just enjoy the afterglow in the company of his lover. 

Mark was like an octopus. He wanted as much contact and confirmation as possible, and he frequently asked if what he had done was good enough or if he was good enough. 

She was happy with either aftercare style, loving to just be between them and being pampered by them in whichever way was comfortable for them. 

She heard Tyler and Mark talking softly between themselves and distantly realized that Tyler had his arm around the other man and was talking about what had gone down at Ethan’s earlier. Mark grinned and laughed softly at something and then leaned over to kiss Tyler properly. 

That really warmed her heart. At the beginning of their adventure, both boys had agreed that neither of them were very interested in being with each other, but that had changed somewhere along the way. They weren’t intimate with each other to the point that they were with her, but there were times when she walked in to see them curled up on the couch together, or moments like this when they were gently kissing each other after a long, more intense session. 

“Well look how cute you two are,” she murmured softly, smiling lovingly up at them.

Mark blushed, all the way into his chest and flicked her nose gently. 

“How do you feel, baby? You zoned out hard, we were a little worried.” Mark asked, kissing where he had just flicked her nose and then kissing her lips gently as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. 

“Good. Great, actually. Perfect way to spend my first day off. So many orgasms.” She grinned happily at them both, leaning up to also kiss Tyler, and curling into both of them at the same time, somehow. “We’re going to finish Stranger Things, though, right?” 

Both boys looked at each other and then started laughing loudly, and she grinned at that perfect sound. 

“Yeah, babe. We’ll finish Stranger Things.”


End file.
